Harry Potter: The Boy that Cockblocked
by GingerPygmy99
Summary: "I've had this jumper forever and -" "Give me one good reason why this shouldn't be destroyed?" "I kissed you in this jumper" A few moments on times when Ron and Hermione seem to be getting somewhere, and Harry interrupts. Such fun! Disclaimer: not mine, please read and review :D
1. Feathers

Lmfao ! I love how I'm like "I dont have any ideas at the moment, but I might in the future", and then next day BAM idea wanders into my head. I do love writing, I can make it my own and anything can happen. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed all my stories,, and here we go again ! Got this idea whilst watching Deathly Hallows part 1 at the end of the 7 potters part, where Ron and Hermione share a hug and Harry runs in and ruins it as per xD

Harry Potter : The Boy who Cockblocked

**Feather **

She could see him glaring at her from across the room, scoffing his sweets, giving her the same look he had in class that day. She really didn't understand what his problem was. He asked her to show him how to levitate the feather, and she did. What was there to be angry about? Silly boys and their nonsense. Why couldn't she just make friends with the girls from her dormitory, or someone from the library?

But things weren't that easy. The girls from her dormitory thought her hair looked hilarious, not to mention her teeth. She wrote to her mum the night before, asking to go home, but her mum made her promise to stay there for a few weeks until she made a final decision. When ever she sat down with anyone in the library, they would move, and she would be left on her own, a usual. She just wish she had one friend, someone to rely on, who could relate to her and tell her she was being stupid about going home.

She was in a school of nearly a thousand students, and yet she felt the lonliest person in the world.

She looked up again, and Ron was busy under his chair, having dropped sweets all over the floor. He got up, red faced and shot her a dirty look, embarrased having been caught with his bottom up in the air, but then he did something that made her pull a face. He picked up what looked like some sort of humbug, wiped it on his fluffy jumper, and plopped it in his mouth.

"That's disgusting! Do you know how many germs are on that sweet now?"

"I don't care. Who asked you anyway? Anyone?" he looked around the Common Room and Hermione was hopeful for a moment that someone would say 'me', but nobody did. She felt tears threaten to fall down her cheeks, but took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to him, and sittin on the chair opposite him.

"What's your problem with me? I have tried being nice to you-"

"No you haven't, you showed me right up in class today, I tried really hard trying to get that feather to float, and you just shoved your way in and made me look stupid!"

"I can't help it if you can't do the spell right, you only need a bit more practise is all!"

"Pfft, it's not supposed to be this way ! My whole family are good wizards, amazing jobs working with dragons and all sorts, I should be able to do a simple levitating charm, my mum does them all the time at home. I be you cheated somehow. And anyway, I'm not talking to snotty know it all's. There are rules against that you know"

Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her"Cheated? We're in a school for _magic_. I doubt one could cheat , and I am not snotty! And what rules? Who made these ridiculous rules?"

"My brothers say it all the time, you want to be anyone around here, best stay away from the swots"

"I'm not a swot! And you don't even know me! Before today you've never spoken to me in your entire life. You can't judge me off of one lesson, that's rather selfish and pig - headed!"

"And your rude!"

"I think you'll find it's you who's the rude one!"

Both of them were standing by this point, their hands on the table, looking as though they were both resisting punching the other. They were breathing heavily, their faces red, and the whole common room had gone silent, waiting for the next move.

"You're vile!"

"Am not!"

"Are too"

"You annoy the hell out of me! Just go away!"Ron said

"I annoyed you? Well, you're equally as annoying!"

"Well it's your fault, why sit by me in class in the first place?" Ron began

"Because at first glance you looked like a nice enough person, it seems I was wrong!"

"Dear Merlin, are you sure? Hermione Granger, wrong about something? You sure you don't want to double check that!"

"Oh how romantic Freddie, I can see this turning onto a full on love affair, can't you?" George said loudly, elbowing Harry and Fred in the ribs, chuckling as they watched the arguing couple. Harry couldn't help it, he snorted loudly, wiping his eyes on his sweater, and laughter floated across the common room.

Ron turned even redder if possible, and picked up his bag of sweats, nearly tripping over his own feet as he strode across the common room.

"Not bloody likely!" he exclaimed "I'd rather have to face a ten foot troll than be friends with that twit!" and then he was gone, running up the staircase to the tower, ignoring the laughter behind him.

Hermione froze for a moment, watching him run, hoping he would come back, but he didn't. She looked at Harry, giving him a stern glare. She thought he would be a bit more grown up about the whole thing, but even he was laughing along with the twins and their friends. She huffed, thinking that they were just about the get somewhere, grabbed her books from where she had been sitting before, and walked up to her dormitary. Stupid Potter and his stupid snort.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

he he hope you liked it :D

GP X


	2. Never Better

**Never better**

**Set at the end of Ps/Ss when Harry is released from the hospital wing and Hermione and Ron are seen waiting at the stair case for him. The "never better" scene(movie)**

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

He could see her walking towards, accompanied by Dumbledore as he waited at the top of the stairs. Harry should be out of hospital any minute, and he cringed as he saw the cuts and scrapes across her forehead.

"Alright?" he asked as they approached each other.

"Fine, you?"

"Now that Madam Pomfrey's sorted me out" he smiled.

Dumbledore nodded to the both of them, and said that Harry would be with them shortly. He observed her hands, bruised and grazed, but wearing that small smile he had grown to like.

"I never got to tell you how awefully brave you were putting yourself before us on the chess board. I'm really grateful Ron"

Ron's chest puffed out at this small recognition, feeling his cheeks heat up. It felt good really, being praised for something, something that he accomplished. Fred and George had never done anything like this, Bill, Percy, Charlie. He couldn't wait till they found out, how amazing would that be? They'd all be so proud of him, Ron their 12 year old brother, got passed advanced magic and helped get rid of a dark wizard. Fair enough, Bill being a code breaker he did stuff like that everyday, but not when he was 12 though! They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments, Ron trying and failing to say what he wanted to opened and closed his mouth, feeling silly. It was wierd how much he and Hermione didn't talk when Harry wasn't around. They didn't know eachother enough yet to have topics to talk about really. Maybe that would change they older they got.

But we nearly died, and Mum would kill me if she knew I didn't say thankyou.

"Hermione?"

She turned to him, awaiting his question.

"Thankyou"

"What on earth for?"

"That Devil's Snare was close to strangling me, and so yeah... I owe you a thankyou. So thanks"

Hermione smiled, revealing a cut lip.

"That was no problem Ron, I suppose we all got each other through didn't we?"

He saw it, her hand, resting on the balcony of which they were waiting. She did save his life after all, and they were friends right? Friends were allowed to take the others hand, there was nothing wierd about that at all. More than once he had seen his brothers hand in hand with girls all over the castle.

But those girls weren't Hermione, they were their girlfriends. And Hermione wasn't his girlfriend- ugh- what a disgusting thought! Her hands did look really soft though...

He lifted his first few fingers, ready to place them on hers

"Alright Ron"

He whipped his hands back down, placing them a few centimetres away from Hermione. Harry was standing at the great hall entrance, looking up at them, and to Ron's immense relief looking healthier than the last time he saw him. He grinned back, hoping his face wasn't beetroot, and replied;

"Alright"

"Alright Hermione?"

"Never better" she smiled, oblivious to Ron's ongoing turmoil.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

GP X


	3. Wake Up

**Wake up**

He sat down in his seat, beside her bed, feeling utterly and thoroughly depressed. The basilisk had knocked her out cold, taken her away from them, at a time when they needed her the most. How was he supposed to go on now, without her by his side, guiding him, telling him if he was doing something wrong? If it was left down to Ron, someone else would be found dead, and history would most certainly be repeating itself.

He observed her quietly, taking in all of the things he hadn't noticed before. The small scattering of freckles she has on the bridge of her nose, the flecks of black in her brown eyes. Her hair was splayed across her pillow, and Ron had the sudden urge to reach across, and stroke it, just to feel the soft fibres beneath his finger tips, to know what it felt like. Her eyes were open, but he knew that she couldn't see anything. Oh how many times those eyes had glared at him, giving him filthy looks as he refused to work, or quieten down, how much he would give for one of those looks now, anything to know that she was going to be okay, that they all were.

He drew in a deep breath and noticed he was still clutching her books that he had brought to the infirmary, just incase she woke up. Knowing Hermione the first thing she would think of is how much work she's missed, how much she needed to catch up. Of course, Madam Pomfrey said that wouldn't be for a couple of weeks until the mandrake's had matured, but there was no harm in it was there? She could wake up any second, against all odds.

_Please do Hermione._

Her lips were frozen, slightly open and gaping, as thought half way through saying something. He realised that she probably was, half way ready to scream, to alert someone, anyone that the beast was back, ready to take another person. Only this time it had been herself.

_I shouldn't have left you, I'm sorry._

Even though he knew it wasn't his fault, there was still that little niggling doubt in the back of Ron's mind. Hermione had asked if he wanted to go to the library, she bloody well asked him! He, of course, said no, and now felt nothing but regret. But what could he have done, he thought? What could he have done that Hermione couldn't have done? He would have turned round and looked it straight in the eyes, and then he'd be dead and Hermione would still be petrified.

Screw it. He reached forward and put his hand through hers. Her arm was suspended in mid air, but it felt nice really, to have her hand in his, to feel her soft skin. But the one thing that set him on edge was that she was slightly cold, pale, really. He tried not to think about it, but if they weren't in the circumstances that they were in, with a basilisk roaming the school, if someone came across her on a normal day, they'd think she was dead. Lifeless, cold, still, pale, and not Hermione. In fact she was as opposite to Hermione as one could be.

He looked at his watch and noted that this time on a normal day, Hermione would just be getting breakfast about now, reading her book trying not to get jam on her delicate pages as she spreads it on her toast. She would be scolding him for knocking over the beans, or eating too much, or elbowing her as she tried to read her book. And he's reply back as he always does 'Hermione, it's 8 oclock in the morning, eat some breakfast and put down that bloody book', and then she'd scold him for using crude language and so it would go on.

But as she lay here, frozen and unchanging, he knew that he badly wanted her back. It wasn't Hogwarts without her around, things weren't fun, there was always something missing.

It wasn't right.

His eyes flicked to her lips, her soft looking lips. It was wierd to observe someone when they weren't aware of it, he tried to remind himself. But for some reason he couldn't stop. They were slightly puckered really, looking quite bright and pink next to her pale skin.

_Okay, now I'm, just being wierd. Stop looking at Hermione and go to first lesson._

But for some reason he couldn't draw his eyes away.

"Hermione" he used his other hand, and patted her on the arm. She remained as still as ever. It chilled him to think how she resembled a stuffed toy, a dummy. He wandered how long it would take for her to get dusty, like an ornament that never sees the light of day. It reminded him of the year before when she had used a spell on Neville to prevent him telling on them for leaving their beds at night. Only her arms weren't snapped to her side, and her eyes weren't moving, signalling for help. If her eyes could move, would that comfort him, to know she was still there? No, probably not, she'd try and communicate and he wouldn't have a clue what she was trying to tell him.

He chuckled at the thought, rubbing his thumb up and down the back of her hand, trying not to get upset. He felt stupid and absurd as he felt tears prickle the back of his eyes, threatening to escape down his cheeks. He leant forward, pressing his lips to the back of her hand.

"Ron? Are you coming to Charms?"

He jumped out of his skin guiltily as he turned and saw Harry standing at the infirmary door. He blushed and quickly withdrew his hand from her's and nodded, making sure her books were within arms reach, he picked up his bag. Harry nodded at him silently asking if he was alright, and he shook his head in 'Yeah. I'm good' sort of way. Harry started to walk away, but before the door closed, he double checked one last time, she could be sitting up in her bed right now, looking at her pile of homework with a shocked look on her face.

But she wasn't. And it made Ron hurt even more.

"Wake up Hermione...please" he whispered, and then he let the door shut.


	4. Welcome back Hermione

**Welcome back Hermione**

**This is set at the end of the Chamber of Secrets, when Hermione runs towards Harry and Ron and there's that awkward hug/none hug moment. Hope you like it.**

I ran as fast as I could, out of the hospital wing and down the staircase, almost missing a step and catching myself. If I ran fast enough I'd be able to catch the crowning of the house cup. I saw it, the doors to the Great Hall, but I suddenly stopped.

I leant against the wall, catching my breath, suddenly feeling nervous, butterflies tickling my stomach, my throat becoming dry and my hands becoming sweaty. I wiped them on my robes. What was I so scared about? This was Harry and Ron I was going to see, just my best friends.

So why on earth did my head feel a muddle all of a sudden?

I took in a deep breath. Stupid- you're being stupid, go on ! Just go ! I pushed myself forward and stood in awe at the sight in front of me. The Great Hall was filled with candles, tables full of delicious looking food. A few heads flickered towards me, smiling and looking relieved. How funny, half of these people I had never spoken to in my life, and yet here they were, showing concern for me. I suppose the past year has took it's toll on everyone.

"Hi Hermione, glad you're better" exclaimed Susan Bones. I nodded at her, still frozen in the doorway.

"Looking better Granger, great to see!" said pompous Ernie McMillan of Hufflepuff.

But there were only 2 faces I wanted to see.

He looked up first, Ron. His face was shocked and surprised for a split second, and then it cracked into the most wonderful grin, our eyes connecting for the briefest of seconds. I fought the urge to jump up and down on the spot as I took in that smile of his, that silly smile that was making my heart race, my stomach flutter and my head produce utter rubbish.

I blushed at the thought. I had been thinking about it for a few months now, and it was a curious reaction wasn't it? Especially when the feelings are for you're best friend. Puzzling really.

I saw Ron nudge Harry and he looked up at me wearing the same expression as Ron.

I couldn't help it. Before I knew it I was running to them, so fast, just wanting to be with them, to see my best friends after what felt like forever of being apart. I heard more greetings as I ran past, those similar to Susan and Ernie's, but I had no time to stop and thank them, I had some place to be, didn't they see?

Harry and Ron were clambering over their bench, swinging their legs over and standing upright waiting for me. I ran into Harry's arms, embracing him, feeling like I was being reunited with a member of my family. It was wonderful. We pulled away and I turned to Ron, stepping forward. My grin faded as my heart raced.

We both stopped dead in our tracks, with our arms half raised. I blushed, feeling foolish and embarrased as so many people watched on. He was still mirroring my smile, and I stepped back, giving us both some room with this new development. He coughed and held out his hand.

"Welcome back, Hermione"

I looked down at his hand, his smooth looking hand, and grasped it with my own. Well this was new, wasn't it? We'd never done this before. I tried to ignore the swooping sensation I felt in my chest, and the sick taste in my throat, the nerves that threatened to expose me. We shook hands, and released. I was beginning to wish I had gone in for the hug now, just to see what he would have done. Would he have hugged me back? Pushed me away in disgust? Harry hugged me, so why wouldn't he?

He probably didn't want to be seen hugging me, half his family does go to this school after all. Maybe he just wasn't the hugging type? Come to think of it, I'd never seen Ron hug anyone...

I praised them for figuring out what I had written on the parchment, and Ron's chest puffed out in pride. I fought the urge to laugh as his face flushed with happiness, and I felt myself calm down. I wanted so bad to tell him how proud of him I was, truly, how fabulous and brave he had been, but Harry was standing right by and I had things to discuss with him too.

Perhaps another day.

But for now, I had to accept one thing.

I had a crush on my best friend.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

**reviews ?**


	5. Cat Fight

**Cat Fight **

**This is set at the start of the Prisoner of Azkaban. Throughout this I'm hoping to alternate between book and movie moments, and this is a movie moment :)**

"The beast's back" Ron said glumly to Fred and George. They were sitting at a table in the Leaky Couldron and Crookshanks had just entered the room, his eyes glued to Ron and his twitching pocket. Ron gripped Scabbers firmly as he gave the cat a look that clearly said 'dont even think about it' .Fred and George sniggered and rolled their eyes. Hermione got up from her seat near Ginny and scooped him into her arms whilst Ron watched with disdain.

"Bet you wish it was another certain ginger she was stroking don't you Ron?" Fred winked, elbowing him in the ribs. Ron blushed and glared feeling his anger rising to the temperature rising.

"No. I do bloody not!"

Hermione turned and smiled at Ron, but was met with a deadly glare.

"What's wrong with your face?"

Ron stood up, feeling this had been coming. Electricity seemed to crackle through him as he flared his nostrils and pulled Scabbers out of his pocket, making his way over to her. The bar man tutted and shared a grin with Fred and George.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, I woke up this morning to find that thing at the bottom of my bed, ready to pounce, and my small defenceless rat was under the pillow scared half to death! He's _your _cat, and he should be in _your_ room"

"Well he got out, there's nothing I can do about that, if he wants to roam around of his own accord I can hardly prevent it" she replied.

She tried not to let her smile get out as the air changed, and she thought of that awkward moment a couple of months ago, when he wouldn't hug her. It had been on her mind ever since, and she pushed it further, stepping forward and fighting the urge to smirk at the boy- her best friend - in front of her. How was it that in the six weeks that they had been apart, he had changed, his hair no longer flat and plain, it was darker really, wild, sticking up at odd angles and flicking out here and there. And she loved it. The past few days they had spent at the Leaky Couldron, she could tell that something had changed. There was no physical contact what so ever, it was like Ron was scared to even go near her, wary even. When they first met a few years before they would bump arms all the time, shake hands, knock into eachother, but there had literally been nothing. Occasionally she would catch Ron's eye and he would smile awkwardly and go back to what he was doing, but something seemed off.

"Erm...you could lock your door, it's not hard, I could even teach you the charm if you want? Or you could just simply" Ron mimicked the turning of a key, and Hermione tutted, however she couldn't deny the thought of Ron teaching _her_ something did send a small thrill through her.

"Oh do be quiet, you're making a scene, why don't you keep Scabbers in his cage, where rats belong?"

"No, Scabbers was here first, Crookshanks has been on the scene two days!"

"I have a right to have a pet, just like anyone else that goes to our school"

"Well more fool you, he smells, _and_ he looks like nobody owns him!"

"I can think of someone else that applies to" Hermione retorted. Fred and George snorted in the corner and gave eachother a high five, nodding their approval in Hermione's direction. She regretted it as she caught sight of Ron's expression; he looked like Hermione had slapped him across the face.

"Oh, we're getting personal? Well if you want to play it like that!"

"No, I don't, just stop being so 'me, me, me' your rat doesn't hold any sort of special importance just because he's been here a bit longer, and it's a bit selfish to think so. If Hedwig ate Scabbers by accident, would you condemn Hedwig to death?", Crookshanks hissed his agreement and Ron backed off a bit, holding Scabbers tighter than ever.

"Hedwig prefers mice!"

"I'm having difficulty understanding your point to this conversation"

"Just keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers, before I turn it into a tea cosy"

"It's a cat Ron, it's in it's nature"

"A cat, is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me". We're getting into it now, thought Ron. The air was becoming thick with tension, the adrenaline was pumping and his cheeks had turned the colour of his hair, and it felt amazing, to both of them. He thought for a moment that he saw a sparkle in Hermione's eyes. He could do this all day.

"That's rich! Coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush, that's right Crookshanks, you just ignore the mean little boy"

Little? A bit harsh, thought Ron, he had grown a few inches in the past few weeks alone!

_Think of something, quick, not too offensive, just something that will show her I'm not backing down. I mean, why should I? My argument is as good as anyone's, and I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of having one over on me! Don't let her see you grinning dammit!_

The room seemed to be watching and Ron opened his mouth to say something about Hermione, but noticed a bespectacled, black haired teenager watching with a knowing grin from the stairs behind them.

"Harry" Ron exclaimed. Hermione whipped around, much to Ron's disdain.

"Harry" she grinned.

_Brilliant timing_, thought Ron slightly annoyed. Niether of them could deny they had missed Harry, and we're very glad to see him, but if he could have just delayed his entrance by another ten minutes niether of them would have been complaining.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

**Hope you liked it :) Reviews?**


	6. Dates

**Dates**

I watched as George walked over to Alicia Spinnet in the Great Hall and tapped her on the shoulder. One sentence, and five seconds, that's all it took for him to ask her to the ball. So why was it so darn hard for me?

I watched as Hermione picked up her bag, nearly dropping the many books she was carrying and announced she was going to the library. I looked at Harry for any movement to suggest he was going to follow, but his eyes were lingering on the Ravenclaw table, watching Cho and her friends as they ate their breakfast. He looked away quickly as Cho looked over, blushing madly, and I fought the urge to laugh. Poor Harry, he really had it bad for her. No offence to the bloke, but he doesn't stand a chance. She was a year older than us, very popular, and all the things that Harry wasn't. Plus I heard Ginny saying that she was seeing Cedric Diggory, and the girls fawn over him, lucky git.

"Wait up Hermione". I took one last swig of my juice and held my arm out for her. She looked at me confused for a moment, as thought I was offering her my head.

"Do you want me to have a couple of those books, they look heavy?" I asked. She smiled and looked momentarily flustered, passing a few to me. They were no joke, these bloody books of hers. As soon as we made it to the Great Hall doors, my back was already aching.

"How to hell do you manage to carry these around all day! I'm aching already".

She looked guilty for a split second "Oh, sorry, you don't have to-here" she held her free arm out whilst juggling two under her other arm. I snorted.

"I'm not that much of a wimp, I can manage a few books". She rolled her eyes and smiled, leading the way to the library. I wondered if now would be the right time to ask her, catch her off guard whilst she's otherwise occupied. No,don't be stupid. A busy corridor is not somewhere you want to get laughed at.

We waited whilst the staircases made up their mind, Hermione tapping her foot and blowing a bit of hair that had come loose from her face. I fought the urge to grin, the way she got so mad a little things. She huffed, and finally the staircase made its way to us. We walked in comfortable silence, until we came to the entrance of the library. Hermione turned and tried to juggle some of the books, holding out her hands for the other's I had. I handed them to her.

"So, have you finished Professor Moody's assignment yet? He's going to want that in tomorrow you know?"

And there it was, an excuse to stay with her for another couple of hours. We had a couple of hours free due to our Professor being ill, and I had planned on going back to the common room after and spent it wisely, trying to come up with a plan on how best to ask her. Should I do it whilst we're alone? I even considered getting Ginny to ask her for me, but I don't think I would be able to stomach the smug look on her face.

I know Hermione's a girl and all, and I know she thinks I can't read her at all, but I'm not stupid, I saw her face when Professor McGonagall announced there was a dance. She looked straight over the boys, possibly sizing them all up, who would be best, who she's rather die than go with. I'm hoping, seeing as I'm in the friends category, that it at least earn me a few point in that department. I mean, I'm no Harry, and I'm no Viktor Krum either, but at least if she was going with me I would have a peaceful mind. I don't even want to think about what would happen if Seamus got his hands on her before- well, I have a plan. Or I will have soon. And I've promised myself I'm going to stick to it.

"I've done about half of it, think I might come in for a bit actually"

She looked at me surprised.

"I'm sorry, you, Ronald Weasley, want to come to the Library out of _choice_ on the one day when you have a few hours to yourself?"

I blushed slightly, feeling that my plan was slowly unravelling.

"What's wrong with that?" I said defensively.

"Nothing..nothing." she said her eyebrows raised. She wasn't having one bit of this, I could tell.

"I don't suppose you could look over my essay Hermione?"

She huffed and slammed the few books she had on the nearest table by the window. "I knew there must have been a reason. Why else would you be in here?" she shook her head in annoyance.

"I could have come in for other reasons!"

She scoffed.

_Just trying to get you on your own to ask you to the ball...no, no reason at all..._

We sat down and I scraped my chair under me, getting comfortable. I tried breathing in and out a few times as she got her notes out and spread them across the table. I couldn't help it, I had to watch her. The way she bit her lip as she placed them in order of date, topic and lesson. I smiled as she checked the back of a particular piece of parchment, her eyebrows creasing and her head tilting to the side.

"Ron, this is yours, although it doesn't have your name on" she tutted, and pulled out a bottle of ink and a quill, and wrote in that gorgeous handwriting of hers 'Ronald Weasley' at the top right hand corner. I love how she knew it was mine just by looking at the work, and the handwriting. I wander if she's observant of me as I am of her. "You really want to be careful with this, I think these are your notes on McGonagall's lessons last week, you do know she's testing us on this soon?"

"Is she?" I'm not going to lie, I really couldn't care less. Hermione had her hands all over my work, reading it and checking it. She passed it back over to me, and I placed it in my bag, thanking her as I did.

"So...you heard about this Yule Ball thing?" I asked casually. Bloody hell, I could feel my palms sweating already. I wiped them on my trousers and waited for her to answer. She stopped writing and looked up at me.

"Of course I've heard about it, I watched you dance with McGonagall remember" she grinned. My smile instantly dropped as I recalled the most embarrassing moment of my life to date. My hands... in places where they definitely should not be. Ever.

"Yeah, well, had no choice in the matter did I? Bloody embarrassing is what it was"

"I thought it was quite sweet, when she asked you to dance you could have easily have said no"

"And received a week's detention"

She bent down and finished her sentence.

"You weren't that bad to be honest Ron, you seemed to do alright compared to Seamus and Dean, they said they'd never had to dance before so they'd never bothered learning"

"Well you have no choice with my huge family. There's a sodding wedding every year, and there's no getting out of it" he imitated his mother in a high pitched voice "Come here Ronald and dance with your lovely Aunt Muriel" he shuddered as Hermione snickered.

"I wish I had a big family, I've never been to any wedding of the sort. My parents we're married before I was born and neither have any siblings. I've watched lots on telly though"

Ron didn't bother to ask what tell was, nor did he care, as he was now imagining Hermione in a floating white wedding dress, walking towards him, her curls surrounding her-

"Why do you ask?" Hermione asked, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Just thinking how silly it is, this ball. I don't really see the point of it to be honest"

"Really? I think it's a lovely idea"

You would Hermione...

"I think Harry's thinking of asking Cho Chang. He's been staring at her a lot lately" I say with a grin.

"Well I should think so, he does fancy her Ron!"

"Yeah...I knew that"

"Good. Well- do you have anyone in mind then?"

"I'm sorry?"

"For the ball? Do you have anyone in mind...to ask?" I could clearly see her blushing now as she buried her face behind her book she was holding up.

"Yeah. I do actually"

"Oh?"

"The thing is, I'm a bit nervous about asking this particular person"

"Well you shouldn't- you never know, they might be waiting for an invitation"

I gulped and I could practically hear my heartbeat under my school jumper. I could see Madam Pince watching us from her desk, eyeing us suspiciously. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this.

Panic washed over me as I looked at the girl in front of me. I couldn't put it off any longer, I had to accept the fact that I, Ronald Weasley, liked Hermione Granger, my best friend. I liked the way she tutted and shook her head when I asked for her help. I liked the way her eyes, those gorgeous eyes, would roll when ever I or Harry did anything that she deemed silly or inappropriate. I liked the way she would tut at our crude jokes but she would always try to hide a smirk, which I would see as my eyes flicked past her. The way she walked, the way she talked, I can't describe it. Everything about her just draws me in. I would sit in this library every day if it meant I got to spend some time with her.

"Has anyone asked you yet then?"

Come on, give a guy a break, I had to be sure. What if someone had already asked her and I made a complete fool of myself whilst she has to break it to me and let me down gently? Neville told me that Ginny told him that Hermione isn't going with anyone as of yet- but you never know do you? Someone could have caught her before breakfast- I mean, I don't blame them really, she's a stunning girl, and if she looks this good in school robes, imagine that cute bum of hers in a dress. Oh please let it be low cut! Please!

She dotted her I's and crossed her T's before looking up to answer me.

"No, not yet, you?"

"No..."

We looked at each other for a second, and the air was filled with tints of expectation, out eyes flicked away and I grabbed my essay for Moody out of my bag. I shuffled it slowly in her direction across the table, and she held her hand out for it whilst he was still writing. I thanked her gratefully and she nodded as Madam Pince shushed us from her place where she was lurking from behind a bookshelf.

"Hermione, this Yule Ball..."

"Hmm?"

"Well. I think that there's an obvious answer really, you know, about asking people and stuff" Bloody hell I could feel my face turning redder by the second. I don't think I have ever felt more under pressure in my whole entire life. She looked up at me her cheeks a cute pink, and nodded , encouraging me to say what I'd been wanting to say for the past week.

"Well...I think Seamus is going with Lavender, Dean's going with Romilda Vane-"

"Wait- Romilda Vane? Really?"

I looked at her, my eyebrows raised "Tut tut, Hermione Granger, didn't think you were bothered about , how did you put it- 'idle gossip'"

"I'm not, that just shocked me is all, she is a year older than us remember. I'm sorry, please continue"

"Right, well, Seamus is with Lavender, Dean's with Romilda, Neville is going with my sister- believe me, I'm not to pleased about that. Harry's got his Cho issue, -"

Hermione laughed "Cho issue"

I raised my eyebrows at her again and she shook her head and waved her hand for me to continue.

"So that leaves me and you right?" I could feel my voice shaking and thanked God that it had broken a year and a half before, I don't think I could stand the embarrassment of it happening now.  
>"Yes...I suppose that's right" she said, nodding, placing her quill down and looking at me expectantly.<p>

"Well I was wondering if-"

BANG.

Harry slammed his bag down on the table, taking the empty seat next to Ron. He huffed and apologised to Madam Pince who berated him for his loud entrance.

"How long have you been in here? One minute I was having a conversation with you, and then I turned and found myself at an empty table. Bit rude to be honest"

I tried saying something but found I couldn't open my mouth out of shock. Bloody buggering stinking Potter.

"Actually I think you'll find me and Ron were talking over breakfast whilst you drooled over Cho Chang".

Ron stared at Hermione as she spoke calmly, like nothing had been interrupted. Maybe she didn't get where the conversation was going? Did she not just see what happened? Maybe she was glad we were interrupted?

I glared at Harry, as he got his noted out of his bag, oblivious that he had just destroyed my chances and my confidence. One bloody more minute would have sealed the deal but no! Couldn't even have that.

"You alright Ron?" Harry asked as he shuffled his papers "You look a bit mad? You didn't come across Malfoy on the way did you?"

In through the nose...out through the mouth. I gritted my teeth. "Nope, just having one of those days Harry"

"Oh right. Hey did you know that Dean's going to the ball with Romilda Vane. Rather him than me any day..."

I chanced a glance at Hermione, but her hair was covering her eyes, making it impossible to read her facial expressions. She carried on writing as Harry waffled on about God knows what.

"Yeah...Cho Chang's going with Diggory you know mate?"

Harry's smile instantly dropped.

"Yeah...sorry mate" .I really wasn't, interrupting little git.

I clapped him on the back, feeling immensely pleased as Hermione looked on shaking her head.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

**Thanks for reading! Reviews ?**


	7. Jumper

I always wondered why they didn't let the audience know in the film version of OOTP that Ron had joined the team- they left it until HBP to do that. I suppose the film was darker and they cut quidditch out in the end. Which I wasn't too pleased about , but anyway, sorry for the delay its exam season!

Jumper

Hermione opened her eyes as the snow fell rapidly outside. She stretched and smiled, looking over to the other side of the room and an empty bed. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the pile of presents at the bottom of her bed, and rose excitedly, wandering what surprises were in store. The door opened and Ginny walked in with a plate of toast, passing one to Hermione and grinning.

"Merry Christmas Hermione"

"Hey Gin, you too, are all of these presents for me!"

"Yeah, I think there's a jumper in there somewhere" she said absent mindedly.

Hermione stopped as she was reaching for her first presents. Ginny was brushing her hair, getting ready to open her own, whilst Hermione's heart beat ten to a dozen.

"A...Weasley jumper?"

"Huh?" Ginny placed her brush down and looked at Hermione.

"You mean- the knitted ones your mum makes- there's one for me?"

"Um- yeah I think so- she was knitting it the other night. You alright?"

Hermione scrambled forwards and reached for the lumpy packaging, tearing it open and gazing in awe and wonder at the most gorgeous jumper she has ever seen. Dark green with 'H' on the front. She stroked the fabric, taking in every inch of the best jumper she owned. Ginny was looking at her like she was insane, but she didn't care. She placed it on the bottom of her bed, admiring the beauty of it.

"What?" she asked of Ginny, who was still staring with furrowed eyebrows.

"Nothing. Just never seen anyone get so excited over a crappy jumper before. I've had one every year since birth, I really don't see the attraction"

"Yes- well" Hermione blushed "I've never had one before – it's my first one..."

"Oh" Ginny snorted "Welcome to the family then I suppose".

The girls laughed it off and continued to open their presents, a new telescope from her parents, some fudge and sugar quills from Harry, a lovely shimmery scarf from her mother, and after a while, there was only one left. She noticed it had dropped on the floor from her pile, and hoping it hadn't broken , picked it up and shook it. She heard a sloshing noise, like water. She hoped it wasn't alive. After checking the tag and seeing Ron's untidy 'Merry Xmas, from Ron' on the back, curiosity got the better of her and she ripped off the wrapping paper.

The most stunning shimmery green bottle stood before her, fancy writing across the bottle, and it took Hermione a moment to register what it was. Perfume. Perfume from Ron.

She blanched for a moment, simply sitting still and staring at the bottle. Ginny was opening her presents still, and when she looked up, caught Hermione's shocked expression.

"Oooooh, Hermione ! Viktor sent you some perfume has he?" she giggled.

"Erm, No, no he hasn't" she swallowed feeling suddenly overcome with emotion. Such as sweet kind gesture. He got Harry something similar right? Aftershave or something, this meant nothing...nothing at all. It couldn't possibly.

"Oh" Ginny walked over and picked the label off the floor. She turned it over and snorted "Well- I didn't expect that"

"Neither did I"

"Well- I have told you before you know-"

"Oh Ginny, me and Ron- Ron and I, we're not. Well – there is no us. And there never will be. Ron doesn't feel that way about me and that's the end of it"

Ginny shook her head, knowing what territory they were stepping into. One that she'd preferably no t be in that's for sure. They'd had this conversation may a time, and she knew how it would be played out. Hermione would ignore every example Ginny threw at her, any traced of a romantic connection, and they would sit in silence for a while, both annoyed at the other.

"If you say so"

"I do"

"Okay then..."

Ginny muttered something about going for a quick fly in the snow, and Hermione sat on her bed, staring in amazement at this small bottle in front of her. How was it possible to feel complete elation and annoyance at the same time? One minute she was receiving every flavoured beans, and the next, a bottle of perfume. Ginny's boyfriend got her perfume for her birthday, Arthur got Molly perfume, but Ron. Ron did not get Hermione perfume. What one earth did it mean?

She uncorked the stopped and brought it to her nose, sniffing a strange scent of what smelt like incredibly strong flowers.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hermione, are you dressed? Can I come in?"

"Yes, come in" she scrambled forwards and placed the bottle on her beside table.

"Alright?"

"Hey, Merry Christmas"

"Yeah, you too. I was up three hours ago opening all of my presents"

She tutted, not surprised, and patted the bed by her, which he then sat down on. Her heart beat increased at the close proximities.

"So, what have you had then?"

Hermione could tell Ron had been dying to tell her about his new broom. Not the best in the shop, he had mentioned, but she could tell he was pleased all the same. She knew Ron loved to fly and could imagine his performance on the team increasing with the new found confidence. They chatted for a while, discussing the possibility of Christmas dinner, Ron looking rather enthusiastic, hoping that Mrs. Weasley had done her famous trifle. Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at Ron, watching as his ears grew red as she reaching behind her for the small bottle.

_One small bottle causing a large fuss. _

"So- thanks for the present" she asked, cradling the bottle in her hands.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it. Decided a change was needed. Not fair for me to keep getting you sweets, books and all that when you come up with such amazing presents for me"

"Oh Ron, you didn't need to, I love my books-"

"I know you do, but I saw this and, well, I just had to. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's very...unique in itself. I've never gotten perfume before, so yes, it's a change- for the better"

Ron smiled, looking at the floor.

"Oh, and thanks for mine" Ron said, as though only just remembering the assortment of cakes she had brought back from France. "Harry tried to rob one this morning but I wouldn't let him. I've given them to mum and she's put a preservation spell on them, keep them fresh so I can take them back to Hogwarts with me. To be honest they look more like ornaments than cakes- I fell like they should be on display or something" he laughed. She grinned, and watched as Ron's eyes fell onto the jumper at the bottom of her bed. He groaned and looked at her with a horrified expression.

"Oh God, she's never knitted you a jumper?"

"Ron! Don't be rude, I happen to love it, everyone else usually gets one but me"

"Actually- Moody's never had one!"

It took them a few seconds to take in Ron's words before they burst into laughter. The thought of big burly Professor Moody wearing one of Mrs. Weasleys had knitted jumpers seemed too funny.

"Imagine how long it would take my mum to knit Hagrid a jumper. If she started now it would be done for next Christmas!" Ron laughed. They calmed down and Ron reached over and felt the fabric, analysing the small garment in front of him.

"Yours seems quite nice compared to mine" she looked at his new maroon jumper with 'R'.

"Oh do be quiet they're equally as nice"

"Are you going to put it on then?"

"What?"

"I said are you going to wear it? Everyone will be in one at the dinner table"

"I- well- I suppose yes"

"Well I'll wait outside, hurry up, Mum wants us all down for pictures"

She watched Ron go, wishing for once in her life that Fred and George could play one of their practical jokes and place a mistletoe above the door. That way, neither of them had to initiate it, and if Ron didn't feel that way, which he obviously didn't , thought Hermione, then they could brush past it and blame the twins. Simple and easy. Except the twins were nowhere to be seen- and nor was a genie willing to grant three wishes. She huffed, got up and pulled on the jumper, examining herself in the mirror, thinking that for once, Mrs. Weasley had gotten the size spot on. Too many times had she seem Ron's sleeves too long or too short, but hers was perfect. She brushed her hair out of her face, and smiled to herself, opening the door to see Ron sitting on the top step of the stairs. He stood up and froze, taking in her appearance. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, and Hermione was wondering if he was searching for words of consolation. 'Sorry my mum's making you wear that Hermione, it's hideous', 'Not to be rude Hermione, but I've seen Hagrid look better in the mornings'.

"Does it look alright?" she asked, nervously.

Ron stepped forward, Hermione having to look up to make eye contact. He seemed to be searching for the right words, but leant forward and picked up her hand, picking at a lose hem on the end of her jumper, shaking his head. She watched in amazement as he held her delicate hand in his, his eyes flickering over the 'H' emblazoned on her chest, and felt a rush of excitement, knowing where his eyes were sweeping over.

"Nobodies ever pulled of a Weasley jumper as good as you Hermione, wait till mum sees you" he grinned at her, swallowing.

She rolled her eyes at his complement, and noticed that he had not yet dropped her hand. She tried to remain calm and focused, but her mind seemed to be swimming with so many unanswered questions.

...Why are you doing this Ron? So close, so near to me, I can practically hear your breathing. Does it mean something, or nothing at all? Why _did_ you get me that perfume, and Harry something different– wait what did Harry get?

"What did you get Harry?"

"Oh...just some of those Liquorice wands and a few of my brothers prototypes, don't worry, they're all safe" he replied, his voice quiet and teasing.

"Oh", Harry got sweets, and she got perfume.

"My present?"

"Uh- huh?"

"I love it. I really do"

She could see that small statement instantly made him happier.

"In fact I wondered why you've never gotten it me before..." she asked, trying to read his facial expressions, disguising a question underneath a question. _Is it only now you've realised I'm a girl, a girl worthy of perfume, of femininity, not one of the boys?_

"Well- you have been working considerably hard this year, what with the DA and exams coming up and all that. Thought you deserved something nice, you know, something – I dunno- girly I suppose. Ginny hinted that you had enough books, but the perfume idea was all mine" he said proudly.

"Oh. Well..." she didn't quite know what to say to that. Her eyes made contact with his once more, and they seemed to be incredibly close, she could practically feel the heat from his body, his eyes making contact with hers, his blonde eye lashed flickering backwards and forwards. They said nothing, nothing at all, but Ron's hand was still holding hers, his other still rolling the loose end of fabric between his finger tips. She swallowed, wishing she could will herself to bring her hands up and cup his face, lean forward and kiss those deliciously tempting lips in front of her- just do it, and feel Ron against her, now that, would truly be her Christmas gift. Her fingers twitched and she lifted her forearms a few inches, never taking her eyes off of Ron's...

"Oh hey guys. Thanks for the presents Hermione. I swear your Mum is going berserk over this Christmas dinner, she's got more chance of having chickens than cooking one!"

Ron and Hermione instantly broke apart, Ron dropping Hermione's arm, blushing insanely and smiling at Harry.

"Morning Harry. Do you know if Mrs. Weasley wants any help preparing dinner?" she asked smoothly, hear heart still beating rapidly in her chest.

"To be honest Hermione, I'd leave her to it. Fred and George are getting me to test out a few of their inventions under the table, Mrs. Weasley's running around panicking, - oh and Ginny's on your broom by the way"

"My _new _one?" asked Ron furiously.

"Yup"

"I'm going to kill that little-"

"Right" said Harry "I'm just going to get my jumper on- your mum didn't look to pleased when I arrived downstairs not wearing it- oh green, nice" he said, pointing out Hermione's jumper, and continuing up to the attic bedroom. They stood in silence for a moment, Hermione wondering if they we're going pick up where they left off. Ron shook his head, looking at the way in which Harry had just left, and turned walking down the stairs leading to the kitchen.

"Can't believe Ginny's on my fucking broom. I swear when I get my hands on her..."

Hermione sighed, sitting at the kitchen table, feeling extremely deflated and disappointed.

Reviews?

x...GP...x


	8. Safe

Safe

The scenery rushed passed in blurs as Ron and Hermione sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Neither said anything, their minds on Harry and the grief that had taken over him over the past couple of weeks. They'd all walked onto the train together, as they always do, but Harry had separated himself from them, closed the carriage door before they could even put one foot in. Hermione had looked towards Ron for guidance, but he shrugged and suggested they find a compartment further up the train, giving Harry some time on his own.

"You can stop worrying now" Ron said, noticing Hermione's frown, his legs stretched across onto the other seat.

"I can't help it. Harry's just lost a father figure, and now he's got to spend the next God knows how many weeks with people he hates. How is that even fair?"

"I know...but give it a month and you can both come and stay if you want"

Hermione looked up surprised "Oh, will your mum still be okay with that?"

Ron look confused "Why wouldn't she be?"

"I just mean- I thought everyone would be at a loss with Sirius, perhaps everyone needs some time to -"

"We all need to stick together now" Ron breathed in and out "Being apart wont help"

Hermione gave him a weak smile and he smiled back, making Hermione's heart flutter as usual.

"It's going to be strange without you this summer"

"Oh? How so?"

He deliberated for a moment before asking, "Are you still going to France?"

"Yes- only for two weeks though, and then another two weeks at my aunt's"

"Still- you're usually at my house most of the summer"

"Aww Ron.. are you going to miss me?" she teased grinning. He swallowed, his eyes flickering down and he shook his head. _More than you will ever know..._

"Not bloody likely. Hopefully get me a month of peace more like it!"

She laughed "Don't fib"

"Of course I'll miss you – nutter" he tutted, She stopped laughing and their eyes connected for a split second. "Who's going to scold me for my constant rule breaking – or remind me to do my homework"

"Oh lovely. Only of instrumental use I see" she said, raising and eye-brow.

Ron shook his head again. He took in a deep breath, bringing his legs down off the opposing side and tucking one under himself. He frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"I know. It is going to be strange. I'm so close to having you both by my side"

Ron watched as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tapped her legs with her hands, and the words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I suppose – I'm not going to feel- safe...without you there" he nearly whispered, his eyelashes flickering as he studied her face for a reaction. Had he said too much? Would she think him an idiot? On the contrary, her facial expression softened and she placed her puzzle book down on the seat next to her.

"Ron- you have you're whole family – of wizards no less, at arms reach. What difference am I going to make? And you yourself are a very capable wizard- I've seen you're spell work, don't deny it you've greatly improved this year"

"_What difference are you going to make?" _Ron repeated incredulously "Hermione you make all the difference in the world, when we were in the ministry, Dolohov threw one hell of a nasty curse at me and there you were saving my arse once again!"

"Oh Ron, don't be so absurd. The amount of times you threw yourself in front of me in the Ministry- you saved me more than once"

"Yeah, well" he blushed slightly. "All I mean is- when you're not around- I can't put my finger on it- it's like I feel my barriers are down. I'm completely exposed everything around me because you aren't there pre-warning me of an oncoming danger. I just don't feel...safe"

Hermione crossed her legs under her and held the eye contact with Ron.

"I -"

The compartment door slid open and in walked Harry, looking as miserable as Ron felt. Ron moved over so Harry could sit down, bumping legs with Hermione in process. Hermione started to ask Harry if he wanted any of the snacks they had gotten from the trolley, but he declined.

She looked back up but Ron was looking out of the window, his face flushed incredibly bright, his hands clenched together tightly. The sky grew dimmer and the lights to carriage flickered on. Maybe there was hope yet...


	9. Eight hundred and thirty one

**Eight Hundred and Thirty One**

"How do you think Harry's doing?" Hermione asked as her and Ron sat side my side , their feet in the lake near a field by the Burrow.

"Well, he didn't really say much in his last letter. I mean, what with Sirius and everything I didn't really expect him to"

Hermione huffed and lay back on the grass, her feet in the cool water.

"When will he be allowed to come here do you think?"

"I'm not sure, Mum said it would be sometime this week hopefully. I hope the weather stays nice, means we can go out for a bit instead of being cooped inside. After being stuck at his cousin's I suppose it would do him a bit of good to get out"

"Yeah, I suppose your ri-" Hermione squealed and splashed Ron with water as she withdrew her short clad legs from the lake, gathering her wand from beside her and aiming it at the water.

"Hermione! What the hell? What is it?

"Something just touched my toe!" she looked a bit closer and shivered as she caught sight of the creature "Ugh, Ron, get rid of it!"

"Hermione, it's only a fish, it's not going to bite your toe off!"  
>"I don't care, just make it go away!"<p>

Ron tutted and kicked his feet towards the fish, and it retreated back to the darker sides of the lake. Ron turned towards Hermione, who was still standing with her wand arm raised at the water, eyeing it up suspiciously.  
>"I didn't know you hate fish"<p>

"I don't hate them...they just make me squirm is all" she shivered again, sitting back down looking a bit embarrassed. Ron laughed.

"Do you want me to summon a spider because I will do it" she muttered.

"Alright, alright, calm down. It's gone"

"Good" she huffed, lying flat on her back once more, enjoying the first bit of sunshine they had received all week.

"So- you're my best friend" Hermione's heart gave an involuntary pang "and I didn't know that you have a thing about fish. What else don't I know about you?" asked Ron, who lay down beside her, covering his eyes with his arms.

"I think you know enough"

"No- I'm serious. There are a thousands things I could ask, and I never have"

"Well- go on then. I'm not sure my answers will be as fascinating as you're expecting them to be"

Ron tutted and rubbed his eyes. "Okay then- what's you're favourite colour?"

Hermione looked towards Ron, catching sight of his hair in the bright light. "Blue" she lied.

"Oh- well that would explain the dress robes" Ron blurted out. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it does. Though my mother wanted me in pink I absolutely refused".

He guffawed "What's you're favourite animal?"

"Cats"

"Should have known" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Favourite place"

"I've got five"

"Five? Bit greedy isn't it?"

"Well, there's Hogwart's, here, my parent's house, a place called the Forest of Dean, where I used to go camping with mum and dad, and then I suppose the last would be a park I used to go to before I got my letter. Dad and I used to go there all the time, he would buy me ice -cream and push me on the swings. " she smiled, sadly.

Ron looked confused "Why is my house on the list?"

"Because you're here"

"Oh" Ron shuffled uncomfortably, bumping arms with Hermione. They both blushed, and Ron continued.

"So- your earliest memory?"

"Hmm... I suppose I remember my fifth birthday really well. I remember saying to my dad 'I don't feel five, not really. I still feel four' and my dad laughing and reassuring me that it was indeed my birthday. I had this rocking horse at my Grandma's house when I was younger too. I used to love playing on it, it's in the loft now. Maybe one day I can get it down for my kids if we ever finish this war"

Ron looked at Hermione, stunned for a moment "So, you've thought about that then?"

"What?"

"Kids... the future, that sort of stuff?"

"Hasn't everyone?"

"Well, I haven't ever really given it much thought. My minds focused on keeping everyone alive at the moment"

"But you must have thought about it at some point"

"I suppose"

"And what do you imagine?" Hermione watched him closely. He swallowed, and his eyes flicked from her back up to the sky.

"Well. I don't know exactly. Just happy I suppose. Maybe not living too far from Harry so we can still be mates. You- of course, would be Minister of Magic by then-"

Hermione laughed out loud. "I don't want to be Minster for Magic"

"I don't care, you'd do it anyway, because you could". Hermione shook her head.

"Yeah, so Harry will be an Auror, I'd be an Auror, hopefully. I'd have my own house, lots of room. Later on, some kids, though why someone would want kids with me is beyond me, there is a definite chance they'd be born with bright red hair and I don't want to inflict that upon any poor child".

"Ron!"  
>"What?" he said defensively "It's annoying as hell, you wouldn't want it"<p>

Hermione shook her head again. Oh how little Ron knew.

"Well, who ever ends up with you would be a very lucky girl, you're quite the charmer" she smiled, feeling her heart sink as she said it. Ron snorted.

"Alright then, back to the questions"

Hermione sat up and crossed her legs, watching Ron as he thought. He tried, and failed to keep his eyes off of her as she pushed her sunglasses back over her hair, keeping her fringe out of her eyes. Now he could see them, and his concentration was lost. Her eyes. He only had to look into her eyes to tell how she was feeling lately. They would show upset, confusion, hate, happiness...and sometimes, thought he thought he was imagining it- love and desire. But maybe his emotions were just clouding his judgement. He was seeing what he wanted to see- right?

There is never a time or a place for love. It happens instantly, as quick as a flash, in a single moment. And right there as Hermione watched him, and he watched her, he knew it . In fact , had he known all along? The talk about children, the future, and happiness all lead to one thing- he didn't want any of those things if she wasn't there to share it with him.

"What's your favourite number?"

"My what? There are millions of numbers and you're asking me to pick one?"

"Yep"

"Okay..."

He sat up too, feeling the sun on his back, and as he faced, her, he observed the way she adjusted her body so that they were not too close. He didn't know whether to feel shame or jubilation. Was she repulsed, did she want to get away? Or did she simply not want to touch him out of fear of her feelings being revealed?

"831"

"Wait- what?"

"831"

"That's your favourite number?"

"Yes" she smiled nodding.  
>"Why?"<p>

"Well- it has a special meaning"

"Oh"

…

"You going to tell me what it is?"

Hermione's heart raced wildly as she picked at the grass. She thought of the time a few weeks ago when Ron had woken her in the hospital wing, he said she had been crying in her sleep. He was covered in bandages and on a round of potions, and still he raised his arms and offered her a hug. She accepted, revelling in the feeling of his arms around her, holding her tight. Her nose brushed his cheek as they held tight to each other, overcome with grief and exhaustion. Words could not express the feeling of 'home' when she was in Ronald Weasley's arms.

An owl screeched and flew straight past them, taking a U turn and landing at their side. Hermione looked at Ron ,and he instantly grabbed the letter of Errol, ripping it open and grinning.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Harry's coming tonight"

"I- wow, that soon?"

"Oh Merlin's left-" Hermione tutted "Mum told me to sort my room, it's such a mess, I've got to get the camp bed- hey – you don't want to help do you?" he threw Hermione that stupid smiled of his and Hermione huffed again,

"I suppose it gives us something to-"

"Great, come on!"

Ron stood up, pulling Hermione to her feet, and Hermione, in spite of the situation couldn't help but grin at Ron's excitement. Maybe they would finish their game another day...

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

831 means "I love you", eight letters, three words, one meaning.

GPx


	10. Bandages

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

**Bandages**

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Sodding tap.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

A week I've been suffering like this! A whole bloody week! Harry was off in dream land again, I could see him rolling the Snitch around as he sat at the tent entrance, Hermione was doing God knows what in the bathroom, something I tried very hard not to think about, and then there was me. Not even capable of side long apparition without causing a huge fuss. Embarrassing is what it was, getting my skinny pale chest out in front of Hermione. I could see the way she refused to look at me, clearly revolted by what she saw. I remember her reaction the first time she had to change my bandage, her eyes sweeping over my ridiculous frame before hurriedly cleaning me up, no doubt wanting to get away from such a sight.

"Ron?"

I cleared my throat "Yeah?"

"Can you come in here? I think you're bandages need to be changed"

"No Hermione – they're-" I went to say 'fine' but as unzipped the jacket I was wearing, I could clearly see the stain that had seeped its way through. I bowed my head and wiped the sleep out of my eyes, the past few days of hardly any sleep catching up on me. The few hours of sleep I did manage to catch were full of screams, Ginny's mostly, and Mum sobbing, Bill clutching Fleur, ready to never let go. My whole family really, seemingly in ruins. Reluctantly I walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. She opened it, looking as amazing as ever. Fresh from her shower, her hair wet and up piled on top of her head. She gave me a smile and opened the door fully, allowing me to squeeze in after her. My heart began to thump erratically as I put the toilet seat down, and sat on top of it. She shut the door behind her, and I tried not to think of how embarrassing the next ten minutes were going to be. She pushed up her sleeves, and picked up her beaded bag from the floor, reaching inside and pulling out a few assortments of bottles, all different in colour and shape. How mad was that? All of these potions were going on my body, they were going to heal me, and I didn't even have the slightest clue what they were. How stupid must I look right now? Pathetic really, a let down. After all of the magical ability that my family had, Bill a code breaker, Charlie working with dragons, the twins ability shown through their inventions, and what did I have to show? Nothing really. I can't even name one single bottle, which I bet had come up countless times in one of the potions lessons-

"Ron, stop thinking will you? You're making my head hurt".

I looked up, not noticing how I had been staring at my hands, as Hermione placed the different bottles in order on the cold bathroom tiles. She picked one up and examined it closely, shaking it and putting it back down again.

"I wasn't". Well, that was a clever thing to say. Well done me. I never think before I open my big mouth, that's the problem. Hermione looked up and out eyes met. She knew within a second really, I mean, how could she not? She's the most intelligent person I know. She picked up the vials, and placed them on the side of the bath, and knelt on her knees in front of me. She unzipped my jacket, and there, naturally, lay the Horcrux.

"It was Harry's turn an hour ago, you know how much damage it can do if you have it longer!"

"Well, Harry's got enough on his plate I didn't want him to have to wear it whilst on watch!"

She took this as a plausible answer, and reached forward, lifting off the necklace from around my neck. Instantly I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and all of the emotions the Horcrux had been blocking came flooding back. Nerves, excitement, wariness, fear. I was in the bathroom, with Hermione, alone. And I had to get undressed. Unlike before however, I felt empowerment over fear and rejection. I noticed the way Hermione licked her lips and blushed as she helped me out of my jacket. I noticed the way her hands shook as she picked up the first bottle, dabbing a bit onto a cloth.

"I can get Harry to do this if it's a bother" I said to her. She was still kneeling on the floor as I sat on the back of the lavatory, and her head snapped up quickly, concern flooding her features.

"What? No, it's no bother. Do you really want Harry undress-"she flushed and coughed "Like you said- Harry's got enough on his plate and it wouldn't be fair to ask more from him now would it?"

She lifted my arm and pulled my t-shirt off. She placed it on the side of the bath, and ran her hand up my arm. I was surprised that she couldn't feel my heartbeat, or even hear it. It must have been fluttering over a hundred miles an hour, like a hummingbirds wing. "I suppose" I mumbled. Her eyes flashed concern as she started to unravel the bloody bandage on my upper arm. I tried not to grimace as the pain rushed to my head, making me slightly dizzy. I gritted my teeth, my knuckles becoming white. It was getting better, really, it was. Just now and then, I sort of forget that part of my arms missing, and I knock it, or go to touch it, and it only makes it worse.

"Unless you're uncomfortable with me doing this, I mean-"

"No! Of course not, I trust you"

"Oh...good" I saw the corners of her mouth twitch.

She placed the bloody bandage in the sink and observed my arm. I turned my head away. I wasn't usually one to complain at the sight of blood or injury- after all I've seen enough of it. But somehow it's different when it's your own body, like looking at it makes it worse, makes it real. She picked up the cloth and cleaned the dry blood that I knew was coating my arm. I felt her hands, her fingers touching my skin. I tried not to tremble as one of her hands came into contact with my bare chest, using me as a crutch as she delicately swept around the wound, making sure every last speck of blood was gone.

"Ron, I'm going to put Dittany on now- is that okay?" she half whispered.

"Uh-huh" I couldn't take my eyes off her really, as she reached for the bright yellow bottle that was sitting on the side of the bath. She uncorked it and hovered over my arm, a few drops landing on the gaping gash. I winced, but after the other day when I couldn't even move, it was a huge improvement. Her eye brows furrowed and she started to apologise, again and again, but I told her to stop. She was the reason I'm alive. What's one more scar really? She wrapped clean bandages around me, and seemed pleased with the results, until her eye caught my jaw.

"Right, well, seeing as were here I thought you could do with having a wash-"

I pretended to be offended and she laughed.

"I'm just saying, the cleaner you are, the less chance of an infection"

"Right, well. Okay" I felt my Adam's apple bob as I reached for my sponge. I could see her watching me, and I reached for my- or Harry's, who knew- razor. I attempted to squeeze a bit of shower gel onto the sponge, but it was to no avail.

"Ron...I can do that...if you like?"

_If I like._

"Sorry Hermione- I just feel so stupid and helpless. I can't even -"

"It's fine"

She stood up from her crouched position and sat on the side of the tub. I turned to her and she was practically in between my legs. I had her trapped. She pushed her sleeves up again, and lathered her hands, sweeping them over my jaw delicately, making round motions with her fingers. She reached for the razor, and I watched her intently, not daring to breathe.

Well this was new. We definitely hadn't done this before.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Had I accidentally drunk one of Fred and George's patent daydream potions by mistake? I could see every freckle on her nose, every speck in her eyes, every fibre of hair on her head. I could feel my self trembling, and I daringly leant forward and placed my hands either side of her, on the tub. I tried not to look her body up and down in the close perimeters. After all, there was no hiding it if I got, shall we say, over excited.

Her eyes flickered towards mine and back again, a flush working its way to her cheeks. I felt the razor slowly gliding down my cheek, removing any signs of stubble.

"I have a confession to make" she whispered. My heart nearly threw itself out my chest.

"Oh?"

"I may have borrowed this a couple of times. My legs, you know, mines blunt. Hope you didn't mind"

I gulped. "Uh-" my voice cracked. How embarrassing. I coughed. "Uh. No. That's fine". She continued, dipping the razor under the tap every now and then, and inspecting every inch of my face.

"Well..." she ran her hand down the side of my jaw, and look satisfied "I think that's done" she smiled.

I lifted my good arm and felt the smoothness. I stood up to quick before she had a chance to move, and there we were, trapped between the toilet and the bath. For once I was grateful for the size of this tiny bathroom, and despite the throbbing coming from my arm, I thought about nothing else but how close we were. I suddenly became self conscious as I thought of my bare chest, and how she had also seen Harry bare chested a few times, hell, I bet she'd even seen a few of my brothers in the summer, and I didn't even compare to them. I watched her for a reaction, and she just leant against the tub, her arms snapped to her sides, watching and waiting for me.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks...for all this, for everything really. Couldn't have done it without you"

"Your welcome. However any other parts you want washing you will have to do yourself. That's as low as I go" she whispered, a grin threatening to break across her features. I try not to look gob smacked as I feel myself gaining a few more inches closer to her, my heart pumping faster than it ever had before -

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ron- you in there? It's my turn for the locket"

Harry's voice echoed around the cold bathroom floor and I jumped back, sitting back down on the back of the lavatory.  
>"Uh- yeah, I'll bring it out in a minute"<p>

"Okay, don't be long though, you know what happens when you – any of us- have it too long. Hey, where's Hermione?"

Ron felt his face burn and looked at Hermione to see her staring at the bathroom floor. She swept down and collected her bottles, placing them back in her beaded bag.

"Uh...she's in here. Doing my bandages".

I couldn't have sounded any more guilty if I tried.

"Oh! Well...okay then. I'll be at the tent entrance. Bring it to me when you're done" I could hear the smirk in his voice, and evidently, so could Hermione going from her guilty expression.

"Will do, thanks Harry"

Hermione picked up my shirt and helped me back into it, her face possibly the same colour as my ears. We made a hasty escape, and Hermione returned to her book in her bunk.

I walked to the tent entrance and Harry's face said it all really.

rh-rh-rh-rh-rh

GP x


	11. Finally or not!

Finally- or not

Hermione huffed and puffed as she reached her arm further into the bag. Sirius's uncle was leaning against Ron's bed as various other items littered the room. There was a gentle knock at the door as Ron poked his head around.

"Hey, I brought you some tea" he smiled. Hermione's heart nearly threw itself out of her chest when ever he smiled at her like that. That smile, just reserved for her.

"Thanks Ron, everything's nearly out now, just a few last things down the bottom I can't reach"

Ron put the tea on his window ledge and offered his hand. He reached forwards and pulled out a photo album, one Hermione carried around with her everywhere. He reached in again, and pulled out an old jumper of his, and lastly a pair of socks they thought belonged to Harry. He handed her her bag back and she smiled in thanks. They both sat on the floor, his eyes watching her as she sorted out the items scattered around the room, placing clothes in one pile and books in another. It reminded him of the last time they had done this, just with considerably less scars, and a lot less mental damage.

"Are you going to leave me sitting here all day girl?" asked Phineus Nigellus rudely.

"If you don't want to spend the next ten years in the attic I suggest you shut you mouth!" Ron said to the painting, feeling rather annoyed. Hermione quietened the painting down and reached forward for a book, almost at the same time that Ron did. Their hands brushed, and they both withdrew their hands grinning and looking at the floor awkwardly. Hermione shook her head and smiled, feeling her heart beat a lot faster than a few moments ago.

"Ron?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I don't bite you know"

Ron looked up and she raised her eye brows at him, holding out her hand and he shuffled towards her. They sat, just for a moment, looking at each other and the belongings before them, the things they had lived off for the past year. Ron reached for the book he previously intended , and passed it to her. It was her old battered copy of Hogwarts: A history. She took it, releasing his hand, much to his disappointment, and placed it on the pile to her right. They sorted in silence after that, glancing at each other shyly and grinning when ever they caught the others eye. The sun rose steadily in the sky and Ron suggested they take a break. He stood up and stretched, and walked over to his bed, flopping down and patting the space next to him. She joined him, stretching out on the bed, her back to the wall, placing her legs over Ron's as he lay in the sleeping position.

"So...this is nice"

Hermione made eye contact with him, and knew instantly what he meant. The world seemed to be at peace, like they had all the time in the world to just sit here and relax.

"Yes- it is"

"I mean- being here..."

"Yep"

"With you...

She swallowed and picked at the end of her jumper, before gathering the courage and leaning sideways until her head was on Ron's chest. She could feel his heart beating, so fast, so rhythmically, and she wouldn't be surprised if he could feel her own. Ron leant down and kissed her forehead. He looked towards the door and saw a pile of broken and battered objects, burnt books, broken jars, and one of his battered old jumpers.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What's that pile for?" he pointed towards the door.

"Oh, that's being thrown out- it's either broken, ripped or- hey what's wrong?"

Ron had sat up immediately and crossed the room, picking up the old jumper that used to be Charlie's and examined it. It was singed, covered in dirt, stank of sweat, and had patches of blood all over it. It did not look pretty.

"You can't throw this out!"  
>"What? Ron don't tell me you're going to wear that? It's ruined"<p>

"No it's not – it's just a bit- well I mean- reparo should do it I reckon"

"Ron, it's irreparable, it's covered in somebodies blood- could be anyone's, and there's burns all over it!"

"Yes, but Hermione-"

"Ron- your Mum won't let you keep it in the house for one- look at the state of it!"

She stood up and walked over to where he was standing, and leant against the door, her arms crossed.

"But Hermione-"  
>"Ronald?" she said, her eyes raised as though no-one should dare challenge her.<p>

"I've had this jumper forever and -"

"Give me one good reason why this shouldn't be destroyed?"

"I kissed you in this jumper"

The room grew silent as Hermione opened and closed her mouth, her eyelashes blinking rapidly. She looked down and sure enough she recognised it. The Room of Requirement, running towards Ron, that jumper being the fabric that brushed up against her as he "responded enthusiastically" as Harry had put it.

"And I know it sounds stupid...but the first time I ever got to touch you the way I'd wanted to for a long time, I was wearing this. I got to kiss you, the way I'd wanted to for years, and your hands were all over me, all over this" he shook the jumper in his hands, and dust fell onto the floor. Hermione wrinkled her nose and felt joy at the same time.

"It's like-" Ron continued "I look at this jumper, and I remember the best moment of my life" his voice got smaller and small by the second. "The best moment of my life, I was wearing this. This dirty old jumper..."

Hermione looked at him, this silly boy standing here in his old jeans and Cannons t-shirt, wearing the same big grin that he reserved for her, and she couldn't help but see things the way that he saw them. She hope it wouldn't always be like this- Ron getting his way because of the most ridiculous yet completely adorable things that he says.

"Ron?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Are you going to keep every item of clothing I ever kiss you in?"

"I don't know I mean-"

"Or you're going to have a rather large collection of old clothes-"

"Wha-"

"She launched forwards, completely taking Ron off his feet. He lifted her up until her legs were wrapped around him, his hands in her hair and they fell back into the books pile, knocking Hermione's hard work all over the floor. Their passion, their love, their hope, and their future was all put into this one kiss, because finally, after everything they were getting their happy ever-

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Or not.

Ron pulled a book from under his back and beamed at Hermione. He shook his head and tutted.

"Be right there Harry, just having a nice kiss with my beautiful boyfriend here"

"Lovely to know. Your mum said she needs you to fix the chicken hut, the roof's..."

But they didn't here the rest of the sentence as their lips met once more.


End file.
